Seperate
by chibiwriter
Summary: One-shot. Trent's seperate from the rest of the rangers.


**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney**

_A/N: Set after Trent becomes good and joins the rangers but before they find out Mesagog is Mercer and that Trent's known all along. Hayley's POV, because I wanted to try see things through her eyes. I think she's got a degree of seperation of her own that lets her sees things the rangers might miss, hence this one-shot. Hope you enjoy. _

_(Kind of a perca offering since I haven't posted any new stories of Spirit Riders, for those who read the series. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me as the few I have are better suited for later in the series. Thanks.)_

He's separate from the rest of the rangers.

It's not so obvious – as in so bad that Tommy and the rest notice – but the barrier is there. I don't think he intentionally puts it up there, at least I hope he doesn't, but saying that doesn't change the fact it's there.

He was evil. That's another fact that no amount of pretending, no amount of words can change. I sometimes wonder if that's why he keeps himself slightly apart. The guilt, I know, we all know, nearly tore him apart. Tommy has talked to him, has tried to make sure he doesn't end up doing anything crazy to try prove he's good, that he's part of the team. I told him it was unnecessary; Trent's a sensible kid. He's got a good head on his shoulders. He might be amazingly stubborn sometimes – and tell me a good ranger that isn't pig headedly stubborn once in a while – but he's level-headed.

So I don't think it's the guilt that drives him away from the rangers.

Maybe it's the rangers themselves – but I know the truth doesn't lie there either. Even though Conner talked about destroying him, even when they were suspicious of him, they still held out some hope for him; Kira especially. I know it crushed her when she thought he'd turned evil for good, but doubts still assail her. Tommy told me about this conversation he overheard between the kids – and God knows how many times I tell him not to eavesdrop on them but this is Tommy and if he thinks something's wrong, he will eavesdrop. But, I digress. Tommy told me about how Kira was talking to Conner and Ethan and how she was still unsure about Trent and if he was really on the side of good – especially since he'd pretended to be once before. Yes, he saved Tommy, and he'd proved himself time and time again, but part of her still doubts him. That part, I believe, is the part that was crushed when she realised Trent was the evil White Ranger. The part that used to – and I wonder if she still does – have a crush on him.

But, even given all that, I don't believe it's the rangers. They try their utmost to include him in whatever they do. Sometimes, they forget, but it's only natural. They've become – through all the odds and their differences – somewhat of best friends and sometimes best friends can forget there's another in their group, especially when he's not that close to them.

Maybe it's Trent himself. His habits and his schedule. Yes, he goes to the same school as them, and he's in much of the same classes, but outside…he works. While the others are relaxing in my cybercafé, or just hanging out somewhere, Trent's usually working, waiting on tables or behind the counter mixing drinks. He rarely takes breaks, even though I've hired other part-timers and he doesn't have to work so much. But I think, in a way, he needs it; working keeps his mind occupied. He says he's been having some trouble at home, and what with typical – and, for him, some atypical – ranger problems, I can understand his need to keep occupied.

But it also keeps him from the other rangers. While they're relaxing, he's working. It's a wonder he doesn't burn out but he says he's fine with it. I trust him; he knows what he's about. At least, I hope so.

Maybe it's a combination of all of them. Or maybe it's the secret Trent's hiding. Yes, I know he's hiding a secret; I can see it in his eyes, in his expression when something comes up he doesn't like in a conversation, the way he sometimes goes quiet, pensive, staring into nothing. No, I haven't told Tommy or the others. Whatever secret Trent's hiding, I trust him to tell the truth when the time comes. Hopefully, it won't come too late, and, hopefully, when it comes, it won't destroy their already fragile trust in him.

I look up as Ethan calls Trent's name. The Hispanic boy smiles, saunters over, already tugging the little notepad all my employees have out of his apron pocket. "What'll it be?" He asks, half laughing, half teasing.

He looks startled when Conner kicks a chair out and Ethan pushes him into it. "You're on break," the tall red ranger declares. "Come, hang with us."

"But –" His dark eyes dart around, meet mine.

I smile, well knowing what he's asking. "It's all right, Trent. It's pretty quiet now; take your break."

His grin – that bright sweet grin that I suspect is the reason Kira likes him so much – flashes and he drops the notepad on the table. "Thanks Hayley."

He sits back, accepting the half finished milk shake Ethan nudges towards him, and laughs with Kira while Conner and Ethan began some fight that I'm sure Ethan will win. I'm still watching them – a group of four seemingly normal teenagers laughing and talking – when Tommy leans on the counter, towards me, and nearly scares me off my seat.

He grins easily at the glare I send him and nods towards the kids. "He's good, right?"

I look over, to where Conner is now, it seems, trying to get Trent and Kira on his side. Kira, obviously, sides with Ethan and Trent is holding his hands up, trying to stay out of it but laughing as he does so. I smile. "He is."


End file.
